Conventionally, in automatic cash transaction devices and the like that are used in financial institutions and stores and the like, for example, a customer is asked to insert cash such as bills and coins or the like, or cash is dispensed to a customer, in accordance with the contents of the transaction with the customer. As an automatic cash transaction device, for example, there are those having a money insert/dispensing portion that carries out transfer of bills to and from the customer, a discriminating section that discriminates the denomination and the authenticity of an inserted bill and identifies the serial number of the bill, a temporary holding portion that temporarily holds inserted bills, a conveying section that conveys bills, and recycling depositories that store bills per denomination.
Among such automatic cash transaction devices, there are those that have, at the money insert/dispensing portion, two shutters that are a device shutter that opens and closes a device money insert/dispensing port formed at a device housing that forms the automatic cash transaction device, and a processor shutter that opens and closes a processor money insert/dispensing port formed at a processor housing that forms a bill processor disposed at the device housing interior (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-67808).
Among such automatic cash transaction devices, there are those that have two different foreign object sensors that are a device foreign object sensor provided further toward the inner side of the device housing than the device shutter and sensing a foreign object such as a finger of the user or the like, and a processor foreign object sensor provided further toward the inner side of the processor housing than the processor shutter and sensing a foreign object such as a finger of the user or the like.